The Marvelous Wedding Night
by CombustibleMidget
Summary: The Baudelaire's fail to stop the wedding, now Violet is forced to consummate her marriage with Olaf.


**WARNING: THIS IS PURE SMUT. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED. SLIGHT RAPE AND UNDERAGE SEX. **

The Marvelous Marriage went just as Olaf had planned, marvelously. The orphans had the most deliciously horrified looks on their faces; it brought a smile to Olaf's face. He didn't know what was more satisfying, the fact that he finally had his hands on the Baudelaire's disgustingly large fortune, or that the orphan children would no longer be a thorn in his side after he disposed of them. But as he looked upon their tear stained faces, one of them stood out to him. Violet, pretty pretty little Violet. She had thick make-up smudged onto her face, it didn't really suit her especially since her tears had caused it to run in smeared lines, but Olaf could see her delicate little features underneath the powdery mask. She wore a shabby stage prop wedding dress that was at one point a flock of moth's dinner, given all the tattered holes. But the dress fit to her body nicely; at only 14 she was well developed.

_We __**are **__married now… _Olaf thought to himself as disgusting imaged filled his head. Pushing past his grotesque friends that were surrounding him he strutted up to the orphans, who were hugging onto each other for dear life. As his lanky shadow was cast over them Klaus glared up at Olaf hatefully through his glasses, Olaf returned the look tenfold.

"Here to finally get rid of us, are you?" Klaus sneered. Olaf's eyes shined down on the boy, he wanted nothing more than to slit his skinny little throat right here, right now. But he controlled his urge, taking a deep breath to calm him down.

"Actually, Orphan, I am here to see my blushing bride." Violet shuddered at the words and Sunny bared her teeth at Olaf.

"She's not going anywhere with you, you…you monster!" Klaus said, trying to sound confident in his words, but his voice faltered and Olaf knew how terrified he truly was. Bending down to Klaus's eye level Olaf gave him a nasty grin.

"And what are you going to do if I simply… take her from you?" Olaf grabbed Violets wrist and pulled her to his side, binding her there with his arm.

"Eyub!" Sunny cried, which in this instance probably meant "Let her go, you horrible horrible man!"

"Sunny, Klaus, its okay. Everything…everything is going to be okay." Violet said softly.

"But, Violet-"

"Klaus trust me. I promise you that I will be perfectly fine." Violet gave her younger brother a reassuring smile, and he smiled back. But Violet wasn't smiling inside; as the words came from her mouth she knew they were lies. Looking up at Count Olaf and seeing that disgustingly twisted look in his shiny eyes she knew that she was not going to be okay. They walked through the crowd of people, many sad faces looked apologetically at Violet, and no face was sadder than Mr. Poe's. He knew that if he has simply listened to the children then Violet wouldn't be forced to suffer what was soon to come. Everyone knew what Olaf's intention was as he led his bride towards the crooked house, Violet heard Justice Strauss sobbing behind them, but when she tried to look back Olaf gave her waist a tight squeeze. Violet thought of running away, she could stomp on Count Olaf's foot and just run as fast as she could if she wanted to. But she knew that that was a pointless idea, she promised her deceased parents that she would always look after her siblings, and she couldn't really do that by running away. The eldest Baudelaire knew that the only thing she could do was accept her horrible fate. Olaf led Violet up the rickety stairs, all the way up to the tower. Right as they entered the room he lifted Violet up and slammed her against the door, she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist to keep her from falling; his greasy lips began to explore her neck ravenously, he sucked and bit at every piece of flesh he could get his mouth on. He held his body tightly against hers and she felt something long and very hot against her stomach, she gasped. Olaf chuckled darkly at her reaction and pressed his erection harder against her. His long, boney fingers grasped onto her breasts tightly, she opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by his tongue being shoved down her throat. It took every ounce of her strength to not vomit into his mouth. Olaf was obviously becoming very impatient because he picked Violet up once more and threw her onto his dusty, unmade bed. He walked towards her menacingly, undressing as he did so, and Violet had never felt more fear in her entire life. He was like a panther, looking at her with his shiny, hungry eyes as if she was fresh meat.

"Take off your dress." He demanded as he reached the edge of the bed, dressed only in his boxers, which were tented from his erection. Violet couldn't move, she was so horrified. "Take it off, _**now**_." His voice was husky and laced with pure lust. Violet stayed still, though. She wanted to obey him, but her body was frozen. "Looks like I'm going to have to take it off for you, you useless Orphan." He growled. He pounced on top of her, his lips smashing onto hers. His hands were rough and careless as they ripped the already weak cloth that was Violets dress; soon it was nothing more than scraps of dull white that lay around her body. Olaf rolled off of her and propped himself up against the headboard, his legs spread slightly. "Come here." Violet crawled in front of him, he reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection, Violet whimpered at its length. Olaf laughed and grabbed Violet by the hair, "Suck me." He demanded. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" She whispered.

"You fucking heard me, Orphan. _Suck me_." Violet whimpered again as Olaf forced her face in front of his manhood. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked lightly, hoping that what she was doing would be adequate. She had never done anything with a man before so she was uneducated and scared. She obviously wasn't doing it right though because Olaf let out a growl and grabbed her head with both of his hands, forcing her mouth down further until Violet gagged. The tightening of her throat made Olaf groan, he couldn't take it, he started fucking her mouth furiously, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust he made. Violet screamed in protest, but her cry was muffled by her full mouth. She tightened her mouth, hoping it would slow Olaf down, but it only made him go faster and harder. She clawed at his stomach and chest, begging him to stop. He didn't stop though until he was done, he filled her mouth with his creamy substance and pulled out of Violet's mouth with a _pop!_ She struggled with the bitter liquid in her mouth and finally swallowed it. Violet didn't even have a moment to rest before Olaf's body was on top of her once more. He pinned her arms above her head with one of his large hands while his other hand began to explore her body. Violet still had her knickers and bra on, and she wanted to keep them on. It was the only thing protecting her from being completely vulnerable to this dreadful man. But Olaf had other plans; he quickly disposed of her bra and began to suckle on her virgin breasts, his tongue circling her nipple. She didn't want to admit it… but it felt nice. It felt better than nice, it felt _marvelous_. Violet bit her lip to hold back a moan; she would never give him the pleasure of knowing that she was enjoying this. Olaf quickly got bored of breasts though, he wanted more. His mischievous hand ventured further down Violet's body, down to a place that no one had ever been before. She tried to scoot her lower body away from Olaf's hand but he quickly slipped his long fingers underneath her knickers, feeling around her womanhood. His hand paused though and Olaf looked at Violet with a dark grin.

"You're _dripping _wet. You little slut, you're _enjoying _this, aren't you?" Violet glared and opened her mouth to say something back but Olaf took that chance to shove two of his fingers deep inside of her hot hole; all that came out of Violets open mouth was a high pitched moan. The sound sent shivers down Olaf's spine; he needed to hear it again. He pumped his fingers in and out of Violet, her body twisted and turned with pleasure, her toes curling; every time he pumped into her another one of her delicious moans escaped her lips. He withdrew his fingers, Violet groaned at the emptiness she felt. He licked off the juices that she had left on his hand. But he couldn't stand this foreplay any longer, he needed to fuck something. Positioning himself above Violet he shoved himself in, causing the girl to scream in pain as her hymen burst. Olaf groaned like an animal in the woods, she was so fucking _tight_. He didn't know how long he would be able to last, the sensation almost felt _too _good. He began pounding into Violet relentlessly, he couldn't control himself. The bed slammed against the wall with every thrust he made. The pain began to subside and Violet started to feel pleasure, and soon enough she was moaning in pleasure along with Olaf. No, not moaning, they were s_creaming_ in pleasure. Violet opened her mouth and what came out was as shocking to her as it was to Olaf.

"_Fuck me harder, Count Olaf!_" She begged, and for once in his life Olaf obeyed someone's orders. He slammed into Violet as quickly and hard as he could, but he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer, he pulled out and came all over Violets body. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted from the night's events. That was, by far, the most enjoyable sexual experience he had ever had. He looked down at the girl underneath him, but she was already asleep. _Maybe marriage with this Orphan won't be such a horrid thing… _were his last thoughts before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
